


Vampirates

by YouCantKeepMeDown



Series: Princes, Pirates, and Vampires [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A horse gets hurt (it'll be okay though), Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Benny is actually a vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Canon-Typical Violence, Denny main pairing, Hurt Angel Wings, Leviathans, M/M, Princes & Princesses, The angels have actual wings, Vampire Tropes, mention of blowjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 17:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14062134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YouCantKeepMeDown/pseuds/YouCantKeepMeDown
Summary: Sam and Gabriel are missing, but Sam's pirate friends have a way of finding Sam: Benny Lafitte, the vampire. Dean isn't thrilled at first, but he's also kind of fascinated by Benny.





	Vampirates

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the title. I had to.
> 
> I wrote this for the SPN AU and Trope Bingo for the square King!Dean.
> 
> I also wrote this for my inner teenage vampire fangirl, so there's the "Oh no, the vampire is hurt and needs blood, what should I do?"-trope, just because I really like that one.
> 
> Thanks a lot to my beta reader [Coplins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coplins), who found and fixed quite a few mistakes.

Captain Jessica Moore shows up in Dean’s throne room right after it’s discovered that Sam is now missing, too. In her company is a bear of a guy, massive, beard way past the stubbles most pirates seem to have, because they’re too lazy to shave regularly, and his eyes are the palest blue Dean has ever seen. He’s handsome in kinda the opposite way his Captain is, and Dean would probably appreciate both of them a lot more, if he didn’t have a full crisis on his hands.

“So,” he says, “I’m told you know where Sam is?”

“Well ...” The pirate Captain straightens out her uniform that’s a weird mish-mash of all kinds of military styles of at least five different countries. “Not exactly. But he came to me yesterday, saying he thinks he knows who kidnapped your angel friend.”

Well, at least that’s a good start. “Why didn’t he come to me?”

“Apparently there are politics involved.” She proceeds to give a short summary of what Sam told her. That there is a faction of people not happy with the peace they made with the angels. That some of those people think they have to get revenge for Sam’s sake (because of something Dean has only heard about from Michael yesterday, when the angel came to talk to him about the idea of maybe publicly apologizing to Sam). That Sam kind of made friends with one of those revenge seeking people and hopes they might lead him to Gabriel, if he plays his part right.

“So,” Dean says in the end, “you actually know squat about where Sam is.”

Captain Moore pulls a face, but her companion steps forward. “I can find him, your majesty.”

Well, if that’s true, that’s good news. “How so?” Dean asks.

Instead of an answer, the man smiles and several pointy teeth extend from his gums. He retracts them again, before Dean can do anything more but curse. “I can find anyone I ever tasted.”

Two palace guards step closer, but Dean waves them away. He’s itching to pull his sword and behead the fucker, too, but that won’t bring Sam back. Instead he turns to Captain Moore. “You brought a vampire into my castle? And he’s telling me he sucked Sam’s blood?”

The pirate Captain straightens up a bit more. “Benny is a valued member of my crew, and having him take a sample from every crew member is quite useful. So far we have lost no crew member to kidnapping and recovered several after they’ve gone overboard. Also ...” She grins. “No one ever tries to steal from us and run.”

“At least no one tries and survives,” Benny adds.

Okay, yes, that sounds useful, and by now Dean would take anything that gets him Sam and Gabriel back – especially Sam. He turns back to Benny. “So you’re a pirate vampire? Vampire pirate?”

“Please don’t say vampirate,” Captain Moore says. “Your golden winged friend went there already.”

“Well …” Dean shrugs. “It’s the third thing you think of.”

“No, it isn’t,” Benny says. He looks amused, though.

“It totally is.”

* * *

They put together a party of Dean’s most trusted, plus Captain Moore and Benny. Michael and Raphael join them in the courtyard of the castle. They’ll be flying, but Dean makes the stable boys saddle two extra horses that they’ll take with them in case they get somewhere where air support doesn’t make any sense. Or in case they find Sam and Gabriel.

Then they ride, Benny with Dean in the front.

The vampire leads then into the direction of the mountains where the landscape gets more rocky. They ride past fields and a few farms until they enter the forest. Now Michael and Raphael land and take the horses, because they’d just lose track of the party from the air.

Now and then, Dean sideyes Michael. He hasn’t forgotten that he found him sharing a bed with Adam _and_ Lucifer this morning. And he could be wrong, but he has never heard that it’s customary in Caelum to cuddle up with the whole family. Michael acts like nothing is out of the ordinary, but Dean will definitely have a word with Adam about this as soon as this crisis is resolved. It’s bad enough that his little brother had to marry an angel for diplomatic reasons. If they’re taking advantage of him in some kind of sick way, there’ll definitely be a diplomatic incident later.

That’s when there’s a cry of alarm from the rearguard. That’s all the warning they get, before the attackers are all over them.

The creatures tear into them with terrifying speed. They’re all mouth and teeth, so many teeth. Dean hacks at one of them, but no matter how deep the gashes he makes, they just heal again and the thing keeps coming. It sinks it teeth into the side of his horse.

That’s when Dean finally manages to cut off the head, and that seems to do the trick. The body drops to the ground. But the head stays attached to his bleeding horse, and the poor animal is in panic. It breaks away from the rest of the group, runs into the forest, bucking and whining, tries to shake the thing that hurts it.

In the end, the only thing it shakes is Dean. He lands hard, tumbles down a slope, and thankfully lands in a pile of leaves, sword still in his hand.

Two more of the creatures are over him in no time. Dean gets his sword between the teeth of one of them, holding it away from his neck with all the strength he has. He kicks at another that gets thrown back a bit from the force of the blow.

The next thing he knows it that a snarling vampire drops on the thing. For a moment the two roll around around on the ground, and Dean thinks he sees the creature bite a chunk out of Benny. But then he’s more occupied with his own opponent again. He manages to throw the thing off of him, and swings his sword, cutting the head off. He kicks it away for good measure, before he turns to Benny and the second creature.

The thing has its teeth deep in Benny’s shoulder, while the vampire stabs at it with a short blade. That doesn’t do much good, though. So Dean grabs the hair at the back of the creature’s head and pulls. The teeth get yanked out of the vampire’s shoulder and Dean swings his sword again. Blood splashes Benny’s face, then Dean throws the head as far away as possible.

It takes a bit longer to get the body off Benny and assess the damage. It doesn’t look good. There’s a huge gash in the vampire’s shoulder that’s still bleeding, and his eyes only manage to focus on Dean with some effort.

“Hey!” Dean rips a bit of fabric from the dead creature’s shirt and presses it on the wound. “Stay with me, you hear me?” He needs the vampire! He’s the only one who can find Sam. “You can’t die on me now!”

Even though … aren’t vampire’s technically dead already? Dean isn’t sure what parts of the lore are true. But shouldn’t a vampire be able to heal injuries that aren’t instantly lethal? Maybe Benny has lost too much blood for that. Which means he needs more.

“Hey, Benny! Benny, listen to me!” That makes the pale blue eyes focus on him for good. “Can you drink from the dead thing here, would that help?”

“No.” The answer is barely more than a whisper. “No dead man’s blood. But blood’ll help.”

“Well, that’s just fucking great!” Dean looks around, but there’s no trace of the other people of his group. The slope he’s fallen down looks quite steep, too. More like a slightly skewed wall of earth and stone with some tree root sticking out. It’s twice as high as Dean, and he can probably be lucky that he didn’t break his neck on the way down.

It brings him to one conclusion, though: The only living thing close by is Dean.

Ah well. “If I offer my own blood, will you manage to not suck me dry?” he asks. He hates the idea, but if it makes him get Sam back …

Benny gives a weak smile. “Only ever messed that up once, and that was years ago.”

Well, if that doesn’t sound reassuring. “If I start getting dizzy and you don’t stop, I’ll gut you.”

“Fair enough.” Benny says. “Help me up?”

When Dean removes the fabric from Benny’s wound it has stopped bleeding, so that’s something at least. He pulls the vampire into a sitting position, rests his back against the trunk of a tree. Then he pulls his left sleeve up. His heart is hammering like mad now. This is definitely the most stupid idea he ever had. He puts his sword on the ground next to him, pulls a knife from a sheath on his belt.

“Don’t cut yourself.” The whispered words stop him. “A bite will close easier again.”

Dean looks at him skeptically. He’s seen the sharp teeth and they don’t look like something he wants in his flesh. “That won’t turn me?”

“It won’t. Come on, trust me,” Benny says with a half-smile. “I’m the expert here, ain’t I?”

Well, technically he is. “For the record, I don’t trust you.” With that Dean moves closer, until Benny grabs his arm and pulls it the rest of the way. The only reassuring thing about that is that his grip is weak and Dean could’ve probably wrestled free, if he wanted to.

Benny sinks his teeth into Dean’s arm close to the hollow of his elbow, and it hurts like a bitch. Dean gasps, then swallows any other sounds. The pain dulls down after the first moment, and then it’s not that bad actually. He barely feels the blood rushing out of him. Still he grips his knife tighter, ready to slit the vampire’s throat, should he refuse to let go later. What a waste of blood that’d be, though.

After a moment, the wound in Benny’s shoulder starts to close. His eyes get clearer, too. The vampire looks up at Dean, watching him attentively now, without letting go. Those eyes are quite beautiful actually, Dean thinks. And he may kind of get lost in them for a while.

Right when Dean notices that he starts getting dizzy, Benny lets go. There’s faint pain again, when vampire teeth get pulled out of his flesh, but this time it’s not the bad kind of pain. This time Dean’s gasp is a bit breathless.

He shakes his head to shake the feeling. He shouldn’t like this! But then Benny’s tongue darts out to lap a bit of blood from his skin. He keeps eye contact with Dean while he does it, and Dean could’ve sworn he can see that half-smile again that’s actually quite attractive.

“Not for nothing, but the last time someone looked up at me like that, I was in the process of getting a blowjob,” Dean jokes, and regrets it an instant later, because it gives him ideas. Fuck.

Benny grins and leans back licking blood from his lips. “Nothing we got time for now,” he says.

Oh great, now he has encouraged the vampire to flirt with him. Who actually wants a blowjob from a vampire? After all it means getting very sharp teeth very near vulnerable body parts. Though that thought doesn’t bother Dean as much as it should.

To distract himself, Dean looks at the bite in his arm. It’s really not that bad, just a few small holes, where the teeth have penetrated skin, and blood is still slowly oozing out of them. Benny leans in again to lick the last few droplets away, and Dean’s train of thought gets yanked back to blowjobs again. Fuck, this is really hot. Dean takes a deep breath and pulls his arm away.

“Better now?”

Benny looks at him a moment longer with that half-smile on his lips, then he turns to check on the wound in his shoulder. He nods. “Thanks. I owe ya, your majesty.”

“Well, pay it back by finding my brother.” Dean gets up and extends a hand to help Benny up.

“Sure thing. If that’s all you want.” There’s a twinkle in Benny’s eyes that tells him that the flirting he’s started won’t stop any time soon.

“Well, yes … maybe … anyway ...” Dean takes a step back and almost trips over a root. He catches himself and clears his throat. “Let’s try and find a way back to the party.”

* * *

They have to walk along the slope for a while, before they find a point where they can climb back up. When they make their way back to the rest of the group, Michael has taken command. He has organized the wounded to be treated and the corpses of the creatures to be burned. Even Dean’s horse has been found again. It’s hurt, but will survive.

And as soon as Dean shows up, Michael promptly hands the command back to him. That’s a nice surprise. They send everyone back home who can’t be of any help any more, and continue with the rest.

On the way Michael explains about Leviathans, which isn’t good news at all.

It takes half a day more until they finally find Sam and Gabriel. The angel is curled up in a shallow cave with his head in Sam’s lap, one wing awkwardly stretched as if it’s hurt.

“Thank all the gods!” Sam greets them. “I think he’s started running a fever.”

Raphael is with Gabriel at once. She looks him over, then orders some of Dean’s men to lift Gabriel on one of the horses they brought. And she looks like she’s ready to murder someone, so Dean doesn’t blame them for not looking to him for confirmation as they should have.

Sam helps, and only after Gabriel is secure, he allows Dean to pull him into a hug.

“Idiot!” Dean chides him. “What did you think, running off without telling anyone?”

“I told Jess, didn’t I? And I’m afraid this happened because of me. They wanted revenge in my name.” Sam looks at Michael, who has stepped closer. “I’m so sorry, I –”

“No, I’m sorry,” Michael interrupts him. “I should’ve publicly apologized for what happened to you as soon as Gabriel told us, but we were too concerned with politics. Please accept my personal apology now and I’ll add an official one later.” He looks at Gabriel, who’s on his belly on the back of the horse now, wings dragging on both sides and only stirring slightly. “As soon as it won’t look like we’re only doing it, because we’re afraid.”

No matter what’s up with the thing with Lucifer, Michael seems actually really alright, Dean decides.

Sam blinks in surprise. “I didn’t … You don’t have to … I mean …”

Michael lifts a hand in a calming gestures. “Let’s talk about it later.”

Sam nods obviously relieved.

* * *

It’s dark again when everybody is back home. Gabriel gets treated by Raphael, and Sam doesn’t leave his side. Lucifer throws a hissy fit, when he sees the state his brother is in and demands that everyone responsible is severely punished. To Dean’s surprise Sam rises from Gabriel’s bedside and promises that he’ll personally take care of that. He tells Dean the name of a maid that’s probably on the run by now, but can maybe still be found and arrested. And through her some of the other people responsible can be found.

To Dean’s even bigger surprise, it’s Adam who calms Lucifer down enough to not go chase after said maid right this minute. His youngest brother throws Dean a look, then seems to come to a decision, just shrugs and goes from talking to Lucifer to leaning in and carding his fingers soothingly through the feathers of Lucifer’s smallest pair of wings.

Judging by the way Raphael suddenly stops and stares that’s a big thing. She looks from Adam and Lucifer to Michael. “What’s this?”

“Yeah,” Dean agrees. “I wanted to ask about that, too.”

“Well …” Michael looks at Adam.

Adam turns towards them and takes a deep breath. “I’m in love with both of them, Michael and Lucifer,” he says, not looking at anyone in the room.

Raphael’s wings come up, until Michael says her name in a calming voice. “Don’t get all offended for my sake. I don’t mind sharing my husband.”

She huffs and looks at them skeptically, but she folds her wings again.

A low groan comes from Gabriel, and Sam leans over to him. “Take it easy.”

“I’d love to,” Gabriel mumbles. “But there’s so much ruckus in here. What’s the matter?”

“I’m fucking Michael’s husband,” Lucifer says with a grin, mood instantly bettered by his brother being awake. Apparently Adam has a really great taste in men. Dean resolves to have a talk with his little brother in private later.

Adam elbows Lucifer in the ribs, blushing a bit. “That was unnecessary.”

“Michael okay with that?” Gabriel struggles to sit up, while Raphael pushes him back again.

“Yes,” Michael answers, relief and an amused smile on his face. “Very much so.”

“Oh good.” Gabriel lies back again. “And there I thought for a minute it was something bad.”

* * *

When all things are said and done, Dean’s head is spinning. He leaves Sam with Gabriel and Adam with his two angels (not without a judging look), then returns to his own room. He wonders if Captain Moore and Benny have returned to their ship already. Probably. He feels a pang of sadness that things have been too hectic to say Benny goodbye.

When he puts his sword away and slips out of his boots, there’s a knock on the door that leads out on a balcony looking over a castle garden. Dean furrows his brows. Maybe one of the angels? Because if you’re not really good at climbing, you shouldn’t be able to get up there from the outside – if you don’t have wings, that is.

In case it is one of the angels, he doesn’t want to call for the guards, but he takes his sword, before he goes to open the door.

It’s Benny. “What the hell?” Dean just stares for a moment.

The vampire gives a little lopsided half-smile. “Sorry to intrude, your majesty, but I’m responsible for you losing quite a bit of blood today, and your guards wouldn’t let me through, and I couldn’t exactly tell them why I wanted to check on ya, could I?” He tilts his head to the side a bit. “Unless ya wanted that known.”

“Oh. Uh, no. Good call.” Dean takes a step back to let Benny in, because it feels kind of rude to leave him standing out there. “I’m fine, though.”

Benny looks at him as if he doesn’t quite believe that. “Ya eaten already?”

“I’ve been kinda busy.”

“Good thing I brought something then.” With that he reaches for a small bag that was hanging over his shoulder.

Dean stares at him. The vampire brought him food? “You brought me food?”

“Well, take away the fangs and the fun, I was born human, too. I remember how to cook.”

“You cooked for me?” Now Dean is amused. It’s also really sweet, though. “You know I hardly lack food here?”

Benny shrugs. “So you don’t want it?”

“I didn’t say that!” Dean has fought a war long enough to never turn down the opportunity to eat. Also, no one has ever cooked specifically from him without being paid for it. It feels really nice. “Come.” He gestures towards his desk. There are way too many papers on it, but that can be rectified. “Sit.”

* * *

Of course Benny doesn’t eat with him, but his food tastes really good. There are several pieces of fried seafood, and there’s rice and beans, wrapped in a clean cloth so it doesn’t spill. The first few bites remind Dean that he’s really hungry, and then it’s all gone in record time.

Finally, he leans back feeling a lot better than before. “So,” he says. “You cooked for me on the off-chance that I didn’t eat dinner yet.”

“I have to admit, I’m kinda fond of you.”

That makes Dean’s heart beat a bit faster. “And there I thought I just tasted good,” he jokes.

Benny grins, a hint of his vampire teeth showing. “That, too.”

Oh no, that shouldn’t be hot! That totally shouldn’t be hot! On the other hand, why not? His youngest brother is fucking two angels. Dean can have one vampire, can’t he? “You want more of my blood, then?” He goes for a cocky smile.

Benny’s tongue darts out for a second, chasing an imaginary droplet of blood. “You liked it, eh?”

And to hell with it, Dean’s come to far, he won’t start playing coy now. “Kinda.”

That makes Benny get up. He steps closer to Dean and leans down. And Dean’s heart is hammering like mad now, but he tilts his head to the side to give the vampire better access. A moment later he feels Benny’s lips on his skin right where his pulse is racing. And he waits for the pain, but it doesn’t come. Instead, Benny just nibbles gently, while heat pools in Dean’s lower belly. He draws a long breath and only exhales, when Benny pulls back a little, looking into his eyes with that half-smile on his lips again. “Not tonight, but I’d love to in a few days. Anything else I can do for you in the meantime?”

Well, if he asks like that. Dean grabs the front of Benny’s shirt and pulls him in for a kiss this time. He half expects to be able to feel the pointy teeth with his tongue, but it’s just like kissing a human. And after the first surprise, Benny is a pretty good kisser, gentle and attentive. After a moment, though, he does drop his fangs. Dean gasps, when his tongue finds a sharp edge, and he tastes a bit of blood. Benny starts to pull back, probably because he mistakes Dean’s first shock for dislike. But when Dean makes a protesting sound, he dives back in, chasing the taste of Dean’s blood. When they finally break the kiss, they’re both breathing hard.

“To answer your question,” Dean says grinning. “I think you offered a blowjob earlier.”

The vampire mirrors his grin. “Would be my pleasure.”


End file.
